lOVE IS IN THE AIR
by Ilove ER
Summary: Love is in the air at county General for two people but how long will it last before something goes wrong This is my first ever fic please Review


Chapter: 1/  
  
TITLE: Carter finally finds love  
  
Author: Kathryn (rowank.sj@merseymail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story no matter how much I want to.  
  
Summery: Carter finally finds love when someone from his past comes back to county  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Romance SL/JC Later on LK/AB  
  
Please Review  
  
Author's notes: This is my first fan fic and it mainly revolves around Carter and Susan as they both are my favorite Charcters. It also includes Romance between Abby and Luka  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Starring john Carter Susan Lewis Mark Green Elizabeth Corday Abby Lockheart Luka Kovac Kerry weaver  
  
  
  
It has been a long day thought Carter as he walked in to the lounge. He walked in and sat down putting his head in his hands he sat there for a while just going over the events of the day. From the moment he woke up it had been a weird day just as he was in one of his dreams he was awoken by the phone still thinking he was dreaming he eventually opened his eyes and reached for the phone when he eventually managed to get out the words hello their was no answer he said it again hello he thought he could hear a voice in the background it was a woman's voice he recognised but could not make it out enough to know who's it was it was like the phone kept breaking up but this woman was trying to say something but just then the phone went dead he thought nothing more of it that day he just got on with seeing his patients until he got the exact same phone call Frank had called him over and said theirs some person shouting down the phone for you but when he got there it just went dead but then he thought nothing of it. Just then someone came in the door but he kept his head in his hands still thinking of that phone call. Just then the person who walked in the room spoke the person said hey can you tell me were locker 32 is Carter stopped thinking for a minute that voice he thought that's the voice I heard on the phone I know that voice just then he looked up.  
  
Susan he said.  
  
There stood in front of him was the woman he once would of done anything for the woman he thought was the one he was meant to be with.  
  
Hey Carter Susan said looking at him in a weird way.  
  
He realised he was starring at her and quickly stood up hey he said while wrapping his arms around her How are you he said.  
  
Good im fine she said while taking a seat.  
  
Still feeling a little conscious of the fact that he was still starring at her he turned his head away and sat down so what are you doing back here.  
  
Looking at him smiling your looking at the new attending She said.  
  
He couldn't help but keep the smile off his face Really how did that happen he said while still trying to hide his joy.  
  
Well I was thinking about leaving Phoenix and I got a call off Romano saying that their was a job going here so I took it to cut a long story short.  
  
That's great locker 32 his just over there he said pointing he sat there for a minute just looking at her hair was blond and her skin was golden shining like the sun sure he still had feelings for her very strong feelings and he couldn't help that after all she made her feelings pretty clear before she left she loved Mark just then he realised Mark he was married now and had another daughter.  
  
Just then the door swung open and in walked Mark Abby and Luka Mark looked over at Carter and said hey he then looked over at Susan who was now putting her stuff in her locker he had to look twice to realise who it was.  
  
Susan had been putting her stuff away when she heard the door open she looked over and there stood Mark she was so shocked that she dropped something not looking to see what it was she said hey.  
  
He walked over to her hey Susan he said what how he said trying to get his words out.  
  
She could see he was struggling getting his words out and said im back.  
  
Just then Abby leant over to Carter and said who's that Carter.  
  
Coming out of his daydream said oh right yeah Susan this is Abby and Luka Abby Luka this is Susan Lewis she used to work here and now she is back.  
  
Hey they all said shaking hands.  
  
Next minute Kerry walked in were is everyone there has just been a car crash and there are no doctors out there just then she looked over and seen Susan hey Susan she said.  
  
Susan looked over at her hey she said back good to see you.  
  
Carter knowing that was a lie stood up erm ill go he said whats their ETA he said.  
  
5 minutes she said.  
  
Ok he said just as he went to walk out Susan shouted him he turned round to see her standing right by he kind of jumped to see her so close.  
  
Erm do you want to go for something to eat later she said what time do get off.  
  
Sure I get off around 8 you.  
  
Same see you later he said and closed the door behind him.  
  
There he was waiting when Elizabeth came walking over to him.  
  
Hello Carter she said  
  
Hey Elizabeth he said how are you.  
  
Fine she said have you seen mark.  
  
He's in trauma 1.  
  
Ok she said thanks.  
  
Just then a pair of hands covered his eyes and he got a fright he could smell a sweet perfume and the person's hands were so soft guess who the person said.  
  
I don't know Susan he said.  
  
You guessed right she said  
  
He spun round not realising how close he was to her their faces almost touching he stood their for a minute just gazing in to her eyes until he realised she was doing the same just then looked like they were about to kiss as he moved in slowly Kerry came round the corner.  
  
Hey I thought you guys were off.  
  
Susan stepped back quickly putting her head down like she was embarrassed we are she said were just going come on Carter.  
  
He looked at her at bit shocked from what nearly happened and happily followed so were do you want to go he said.  
  
How about that place their.  
  
Ok he said.  
  
They walked in and sat down they sat there in silence for a bit until a waitress came over and they ordered.  
  
Susan Carter said.  
  
She looked over at him waiting for him to talk.  
  
What almost happened there.  
  
She looked at him her cheeks going red I don't know she said anyway what have you been up to since I have been away she said trying to change the subject I want to know everything about everyone.  
  
Just then he realised she didn't know about Lucy or his problems So he filled her in on everything over dinner.  
  
She seemed shocked when she told him about the drugs but her eyes were full of concern at the end of the meal she just sat there looking at him then eventually she spoke im so sorry Carter she said.  
  
Its ok so why did you come back to Chicago he said.  
  
She looked at him I told Romano phoned me and offered me a job she said.  
  
Ok he said do you want to go for a walk.  
  
Sure she said.  
  
They talked the whole night about mark and Elizabeth and him and her and before they new it they were on Susan's doorstep.  
  
Do you want to come in for a coffe she said.  
  
He looked at her for a minute and said ok sure.  
  
They walked up.  
  
Sorry about the mess I only moved in yesterday.  
  
Its ok he said just as he walked in he something blue caught his eye he turned to look at it but before he could she garbed it what was that he said.  
  
Nothing it was nothing just an old photo she said.  
  
Of who he said.  
  
No one she said laughing.  
  
He ran over to her trying to get the photo off her before he new it he was lying on top of her looking deeply in to her while she was laughing just then she noticed what he was looking at he slowly felt the need to kiss her more strongly than ever he leant forward and to his surprise so did she before he knew it their lips were pressed together and he could taste her soft lips pressing up against his suddleny.  
  
He pulled away thinking to him self he found he was saying it aloud whats going on here.  
  
She looked at him surprised and pulled her self up erm she said she couldn't get her words out.  
  
I mean one minute you are saying no and the next well whats going on he stood up and fixed him self.  
  
Carter she said I came back here not for that job but for something else.  
  
He looked at her puzzled.  
  
Or should I say someone she said Carter she said ever since I left here I couldn't stop thinking about you all the time you were there in my head I missed you so much I have fallen for you bad Carter.  
  
He looked at her for a minute then walked over to her really.  
  
Really she said I think I have fallen in love with you all I needed was to see you and see if it was true and it was just seeing you stand there makes my heart beat faster and I go weak at my knees.  
  
Carter stood there looking in to her eyes he slowly pressed his lips up against hers she fell back on to the couch and he fell on top of her kissing her hard on the mouth he felt her mouth widen in to a smile he stopped and looked up at her.  
  
Ive been waiting to do that for a long time she said.  
  
Not half as long as I have he said.  
  
Please review I will update this story when I get reviews . 


End file.
